The Saga of Super Springfield
by happytapper100
Summary: With a riot in Springfield and all adult Superheroes inactive can the kids save the day, work out the mystery and solve the riddle of who is behind this? Find out in this 4 part short story which will be updated every Friday with a new chapter!


p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"emThis is Simpsons fan fiction but with Tapped Out references. I will be releasing a new chapter for this 4 part short story by updating this every Friday!/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"emOn my blog I will release a new chapter on Friday 5pm strongBST/strong so find every post so far (only the first chapter so far) by a title="Saga of Super Springfield" href=" .uk/category/fan-fiction/the-saga-of-super-springfield/" target="_blank"clicking here/a!/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"em Enjoy .../em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThe Saga of Super Springfield/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"strongChapter 1: A Strange Disappearance/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Just popping out Marge", Homer boomed up the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Are you going to Moe's?" Marge replied, "I don't want you getting drunk and throwing pies at Moe!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Just need to get … er … go to the Kwik-E-Mart for … something" he stuttered, "anyway, Moe looks like a brain felon and muscle beats brain!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""That Tapped Out game is driving you insane", an annoyed Marge boomed back./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"And with Homer rushed out with a slam of the door!br /"Give me a dozen pies Apu" a panting Homer /"I am sorry Mr Simpson but the last batch of every kind of pie was brought yesterday" apologized Apu. "But can I interest you in our buy 20 get 1 free offer on cookies?"br /"No thanks Apu! I need pies!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"Homer ran out the door thinking, "Where could I buy pies?"br /Hours later of rushing in and out of many shops looking for pies later and Homer received no luck! Homer needed pies! If any danger entered Springfield then how would Pie-Man save everyone? Homer walked home with despair painted on his face, the rain laughing at his failure and the sun hiding in the safety of the clouds!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"Homer didn't know where to go. Homer just had to hope that crime would take a break whilst the pie mystery continued. Suddenly a smile swept across his face. He remembered! Today was Saturday meaning it was the monthly Sequel Squad meeting. Maybe other superheroes could help. With a glance down at his watch he started to run to the not so secret location … Mr Burn's Summer Mansion./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Hello my name is Barney Gumble and I am an addi …"br /"Barney? I think you have the wrong meeting" questioned Clobber /"Oh, right! I thought you were just dressing up as superheroes because you were drunk. Are you sure you just can't admit to your addiction?" and with a crack of her knuckles Clobber Girl sent Barney out flying!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Anyway…. Anything to discuss squad?" Radioactive Man /Sequel Squad was a team of superheroes and ex-villians that have collided into a squad against evil! that consisted of Fallout Boy, Clobber Girl, Clownface, Fruit Bat Man and many more. Radioactive Man was the head of the squad. The divine leader, who had conquered villains globally, faked his death and memorized and inspired kids for years. Then from one extreme to the other there is Pie-Man! Pie-Man travelled Springfield saving the world with … Can you guess? Pies! The squad's unique talents and variety of tactics is what makes them unbeatable … well that's what they think … so far!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Well every store in Springfield has run out of pies" reported /"I couldn't find find one shop that had make-up" bellowed Clownface, "Not only the fact that every lady in Springfield is going ballistic, but how can I fight crime looking like this?"br /"I couldn't find my utility belt this morning" explained Fallout Boy, "That is the source of my power! I had to walk to this meeting!"br /A huge gasp swept across the dark and open space!br /"Now you know what it felt like to be me" murmured Fruit-Bat Man. "My beloved Cape has been stolen like a peasant's coin pouch!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""My solar panels are missing"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""My wind turbine has been broken!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Sorry … Who are you?" Questioned Radioactive Man./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Wind Lad and Citizen Solar" they explained "the forgotten ones that sometimes fight alongside you! Remember?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"The list when on as the all the Superheroes items were missing! The fuel that made them active! Well … Not /"We seem to be active" cried out Clobber Girl and Stretch /"Bart? I thought your superhero was Hartman?" questioned /"First of all, it was Bartman, second of all, I switched my identity for my emotions!"br /"Makes sense!"br /*suck suck suck* sucked Bouncing Battle /Which translates to "I am active too!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;""Interesting" a confused but intrigued Radioactive Man remarked, "So all the kids are still active but yet the majority of us have all our power items stolen! How is Springfield going to be saved with the Superheroes inactive?"br /"You still have us" Clobber Girl /"Kids? Going to save Springfield?" laughed Clownface!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"A weird feeling filled the mind of Lisa. The sense of burning anger and rage. The utter rudeness and prejudice angered her! Her mind twisted by discrimination and facts set by society. She knew, and all other kids knew, they could do something./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"Luckily for Springfield and for the superheroes crime was on holiday! Well … Not for much longer!/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16.4809455871582px; margin: 0px 0px 1.625em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #373737; line-height: 21.125px;"Meanwhile…. "Kent Brockman reporting live from the Springfielder riots, the town has gone crazy and all felons and criminals were mysteriously set free last night – Hey watch the hair – leaving us with the burning question … Who shall save us now? "/p 


End file.
